Heartbeat
by Aerilon452
Summary: Will sits with Hannibal after the attack be Tobias Budge. Scene addition One shot to FROMAGE, COMPLETE,


Summary: Will and Hannibal share a moment after the attack by Tobias Budge/

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HANNIBAL

Rating: T

Pairing: Hannibal/Will

**HEARTBEAT:**

Will sat on the edge of Hannibal's desk, counting every wound his semi friend had sustained when he had nearly been killed by Tobias Budge. Against his better judgment, Will wanted to reach out to Hannibal, to caress his face, to try and take away some of the pain that had to be radiating through the wounds. Looking away for but a moment, Will looked for Jack to make sure that he was occupied with the body of Tobias before he moved from the desk and knelt in front of Hannibal. There was a flash of curiosity through Hannibal dark eyes. Will placed his hands on either side of the leg wound before placing his lips to the laceration. He lingered longer than he'd meant to and stayed only when he felt Hannibal's hands atop his head, fingers threaded through his curly mop of hair. Turning his face he rested his cheek to Hannibal's thigh saying, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He repeated.

Hannibal held Will where he was, the sight of the younger man before him touching him deeply. "Will, you could not predict that this would be the outcome of your meeting with Tobias." Gently he stroked the back of Will's head. The fascination he'd had with the man suddenly turned to something else. It was fondness; it was a sense of protectiveness of Will as he sought to help Will come to terms with the dark corners of his mind. "I'm fine Will." Hannibal assured, though the wound in his thigh would drastically disagree with him. The fact that Will was with him giving him some form of comfort Hannibal could take that, could push everything else back, and focus solely on Will. "I could assure you that this would never happen again, but that would be false." Will didn't respond right away, the empathy just wrapped his arms around Hannibal's legs, hugging him tighter. Hannibal just contented himself with stroking the back of Will's head. For the span of a heartbeat, Hannibal wanted to live in this moment, live with Will at his side.

Will didn't understand this need, this reliance, he had on Hannibal. It was as if he was in a raging storm where the only port was Hannibal, his exotic voice, the calming effect that radiated from him. Pulling back, Will looked up to Hannibal, up to the face that hid so much, yet revealed much at the same time, but only to Will. He loosened his hold, stood up, and offered his hand to his therapist/friend/confidant. Right now, he wasn't sure where Hannibal fell between those three choices. "We should get you looked at, and before you refuse please, I know you need to get out of this office." Hannibal was about to refuse, but Will must have given him some look that quelled the rebellion about to fill his eyes. Offering his hand, Will helped Hannibal from the chair. Will pulled Hannibal's right arm across his shoulders, and then wrapped his left arm around Hannibal's lean waist.

Hannibal rested his weight on Will, grateful for the strong hold. As much as it offended, the wound in his thigh sapped his strength, as the fight with Tobias had. He'd expended more energy than he had intended, and now he was in need of healing. "Thank you, Will." Covertly, Hannibal touched the side of his head to Will's as they walked out of his destroyed office, and out into the hall. Together they made it to the stairs, forcing Hannibal to rely more on Will than he wanted. The muscles in his right thigh screamed at him, demanding that he stop for a moment. To this he heeded. "Stop Will, for a moment." Hannibal gasped out putting his back against the wall for support. His right leg was threatening to give out on him.

Will stayed on the same step as Hannibal, keeping his hands on Hannibal's waist for added support. "What's the matter?" Panic threatened to overtake him at the sight of his companion bloodied and disheveled. Hannibal cupped his face, pulling Will even closer, touching their foreheads together. Slowly, they breathed together, exhaling at the same time. "It's ok." Will repeated over and over. He hadn't realized that their lips were touching as he spoke. Before anyone could see, Will gave into the desire, sealing his lips to Hannibal's, sucking the air from him. There was no hesitation from Hannibal. The hands cupping Will's face slid back, fingers tangling in his hair once more. All around him was Hannibal; touch, taste, and smell. It was intoxicating, seductive. Careful of the aches and pains in Hannibal's body, Will leaned into him until their chests were touching, the beat of their hearts echoing in counterpoint to the other.

Hannibal held tight to Will, his lips dancing, fighting, and tasting all that was before him. They gasped together, breathed in uneven breaths while they stayed close together after their lips broke apart. "Will…" He whispered, but his companion shook his head, silently pleading with him not to say anything, not yet. Hannibal obeyed, resting his brow to Will's once more. This was not something they would be able to speak about yet. He contented himself with stroking Will's cheeks with his thumbs while silently cementing the bond between them. What he wanted more than Will's friendship, he wanted Will forever by his side; a mirror reflection of himself. Patience was the best course when dealing with Will, manipulation the best tool to get what he wanted. Hannibal wanted Will. In the end, he would have him.

**LOCAL ER:**

Will sat in an uncomfortable chair next to the gurney Hannibal was stretched out on. To spare the good Doctor a ride in an EMS, Will drove him to an ER to get patched up while Hannibal bled in the front seat. Even though Will knew he would have preferred not to be admitted, Hannibal had allowed Will to take him to get stitched up. "Thank you for letting me bring you here," Will muttered, keeping his gaze centered on the open curtain. He wasn't ready to comment on the fact that they had kissed on the stairs of Hannibal's office. Will still didn't know what had come over him.

"I could have tended to my wounds on my own." Hannibal replied gently. His lips still blazed with vivid feeling, remembering Will pressing into him. The desperation he'd tasted on Will's lips had kept Hannibal silent, just as it had kept Will. Neither one was ready to comment on what had transpired between them.

"You're hands are shaking from the adrenaline." Will observed, seeing out of the corner of his eye Hannibal looking at his hands. They were shaking just as he said. "You wouldn't be able to keep them steady long enough to suture your own wound." Will shook his head. "No, it's better you're here."

"Yee of little faith," Hannibal scolded gently, licking his lips against a wave of pain coursing along the nerves of his thigh from the open knife wound. Inside he was happy for the company as he sat in a chaotic environment.

"They can make sure you don't have a scar." Will muttered, not sure why he mentioned it.

"Why are you staying with me, Will?" Hannibal asked, not entirely sure he knew the answer.

"Because I want to," Will, without looking, reached over and took Hannibal's hand for a few seconds. He was about to let go when Hannibal tightened his hold, just for a few moment's longer. Will couldn't help the grin that broke out upon his lips. Maybe they were on their way to being friends rather than two people who had conversations.


End file.
